


Лучший подарок к Рождеству

by otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crafts, Doll Miniatures, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Roombox, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Крафт, Кукольная миниатюра, Макет, Румбокс, хэндмейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: В этой маленькой комнатке – ожидание праздника. Совсем скоро ту зажгут свечи, жарко запылает камин, и кто-то получит долгожданный подарок. А еще те, кто здесь живут, наверное, очень увлекаются фигурным катанием – ведь здесь спрятались 20 предметов, связанных с ним. Проверьте свою внимательность – сможете ли вы отыскать все 20? Ответы – в конце.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Лучший подарок к Рождеству

**Author's Note:**

> Все предметы румбокса выполнены самостоятельно (кроме игрушечного котенка). Масштаб 1:10.  
> Размеры румбокса: 25 см х 30 см, высота 25 см.  
> Фотографии процесса - в конце работы.  
> \---  
> Все фото кликабельны, откроются в новой вкладке.

Румбокс в деталях:

[](https://i.ibb.co/cxVx57G/1.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/zF6CpLw/2.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/hHtww1q/3.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/PxvzsTR/4.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/KKtGQnz/5.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/jhDwbxf/bsh.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/tKw4Njy/7.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/zs2qCQ3/8.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/QmQwJ9s/9.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/QDCZh5M/10.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/R3sc0g8/11.jpg)

Для оценки масштаба:

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/4jHSZtw/12.jpg)

ОТВЕТЫ И ПОЯСНЕНИЯ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/YLXFGgs/13.jpg)

Фото в рамке на камине – Юзуру Ханю, японский фигурист, двукратный олимпийский чемпион.

Фото в красной рамке – Хавьер Фернандес и Юзуру Ханю на Олимпиаде 2018 года.

Картины над диваном – это уникальные фигуры, которые придумал и вычертил на льду Панин-Коломенкин в 1908 году на Олимпиаде в Лондоне, за что получил первую в истории России золотую медаль. Каждая из этих фигур должна была выполняться спортсменом на одной ноге и с одного толчка.

ФОТО ПРОЦЕССА
    

Коньки:

[](https://i.ibb.co/4KNhXPd/15.jpg)

Стеллаж:

[](https://i.ibb.co/h2QXJfZ/17.jpg)

Диван и камин:

[](https://i.ibb.co/v3j8sXm/14.jpg)

Детали интерьера:

[](https://i.ibb.co/HDg7zk4/16.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Использованные материалы: картон, бумага, фанера, пластик, швейная фурнитура, бусины, новогодняя гирлянда, ткань, нитки швейные и шерстяные, синтепон, фетр, зубочистки, основа для спичек, миниатюрные распечатки, глина для лепки, акриловые краски, гуашь, декоративные гели, игрушка, туториалы из источников в открытом доступе.  
> 2\. Инструменты: нож для бумаги, железная линейка, ножницы, кисточки, пинцет, клей-пистолет, клей-карандаш для бумаги, клей «Момент», клей ПВА, суперклей.


End file.
